Studies of both hepatitis B (serum hepatitis) and hepatitis A (infectious hepatitis) viruses will be done in tissue culture utilizing the intrinsic interference assay system. Biophysical characterization of both viruses is in progress. Neutralization experiments will be done with appropriate antisera for each virus. Sequential tissue culture passage and inoculation of tissue culture passage material into appropriate animals are planned.